A Journal of Scandals
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Hermione had too much steam in her. She had to release them in a safe way. She thought of writing down what she had seen during her night walks. But what happens when her scandalous journal fell into the wrong hands. Eight lives are stirred.


Written for **Dumbledore's Army List of Prompts**

For August 1 & 2 (Monday & Tuesday)

Prompt: **Scandal**

Character: **Hermione G.** (Everyone is in this really)

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

><p>"<strong><span>A Journal of Scandals<span>**"

Hermione knew things that everyone else didn't. She knew that the Gryffindor girls would scream when she tells them the things she knew, if she tells them that is. She was never the one to gossip, being a prefect and all. Hermione knew better than to talk about someone behind their backs.

However, she had to let out the steam that had begun to build up inside her. She just had to tell someone or she'll burst. Then she thought about it, a diary. She could place everything there and no one would have to know. She smiled at herself for thinking of a brilliant idea again.

The night she announced that she'd stop her night rounds, she was roaming the halls, hoping she wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary. But she knew that she was hoping for a miracle. From her experience, nothing was ordinary at Hogwarts. As she reached the third floor, she heard whispers from the dark corridor. She slowly tiptoed and peaked.

She her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she saw Seamus and Dean, making out by the shadows. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She had never seen a couple kiss the way they did. She left them alone and went up to the fourth floor corridor. There, she was greeted by Luna and Neville, making out behind a suite of armour. She quickly ran up to the fifth floor before either of them saw her.

She decided to head back to her room. It had been an interesting night. As Hermione got to her room, she went to her desk and pulled out the journal she was planning to use. And she took out a quill and a bottle of ink. Then she began to write.

_Entry Number One_

_As I walked around the empty halls, I was hoping that I wouldn't see anything. But it was a vain hope, knowing for some reason that I was meant to see things at night._

_First, I saw Seamus and Dean, passionately kissing in the shadow at the third floor corridor. To be honest, I have never seen a couple kiss the way they did. It was... moving. Such passion... So much danger... They must have been doing this for a while now. Seeing as how careful they were... But not careful enough._

_Next, Neville snogged Luna at the fourth floor corridor. I never knew Neville would have the guts to do it at all But then again, he, like many of us, have changed after the war. I'm quite surprised that Luna was an eager partner for Neville._

Hermione sighed and smiled. She closed the journal and hid it under her pillow. She had to make sure that it would never fall into someone else's hands.

During the day, she had brought the journal and never let her eyes off it. She feared what she saw and wrote down would go public and the ones involved would have their own scandals. And if she were not Hermione Jean Granger, Hogwarts would have been flooded with scandals already.

That night, she rounded the sixth floor corridor and saw Draco pushed Harry into an empty room. "Really?" she asked herself in a whisper. She heard the door close and moans from the other side. She didn't have to peak in to know what was happening. She already had a good guess. As she went to the seventh floor, she saw Theodore Nott banging Cho Chang. This made Hermione freeze dead in her tracks for a few moments.

She quickly regained her composure and ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. As she got to her room, she sat in front of her desk again, and took out her journal.

_Entry Number Two_

_Tonight, I am really in great shock!_

_I never knew that Harry and Draco were that serious. Seeing Harry being pushed into an empty room by Malfoy at midnight already tells you what they did._

_But that's not what shocked me the most!_

_In the sixth floor corridor, Theodore Nott was shagging Cho Chang! A real shocker for me! Who would have ever thought that Nott who hook up with Chang. A snake and a raven. Hogwarts really contains many surprises._

She went to bed, her head filled with shock and questions. And she knew she would never know the answers to them. She sighed and fell asleep.

The next day, Hermione was in the library, doing research for her N.E.W.T's. She didn't notice it at first, but Seamus had taken her wand and placed it next to Draco's books, who was also studying for his exams. Hermione looked around and wondered where her wand went too. She went out into the aisle, noticing that only Draco was around aside from her.

And as she looked closer, her wand was resting next to his books.

"Malfoy! Give me back my wand!" she hissed.

The blond Prince looked away from his notes to her.

"What are you babbling about, Granger?" he asked her. "My wand. You took my wand." She said.

"Why would I want to take your wand?" he asked again. "How should I know. See? It's there next to your books." She said as she pointed to her wand.

He sighed and wondered how it got there but didn't bother thinking who placed it there. He took the wand and tossed it to her.

"There. I don't know how it got there but I didn't take it." He told her and went back to his notes. She just stared at him in awe. He definitely had changed. She went back to her own area and instead of studying; she began to think about how different Draco was now. But suddenly, the memory of him pushing Harry into a dark and empty room popped into her mind.

"Freaky much?" she told herself. It was near dinner time when she decided to leave the library. She gathered her books and notes into a pile. Then, it was then that she noticed, her journal was gone. She grew pale and thought off what would happen when the news in her journal would be known by all. She didn't write her name of her journal so no one would know that the journal belonged to her. But her conscience kicked in. "_So? You'll allow those scandals in you journal to be known? Think what would happen to the ones involved!"_ her mind told her.

She nodded and quickly left. She tried to _accio_ her journal but since it didn't have her name on it, the spell won't work. She stood outside the Great Hall, fearing what was happening inside. Then the doors opened, and she saw everyone talking with everyone else. "_Oh no..." _she thought.

She stepped into a noisy Great Hall. Everyone was whispering to his or her seatmates about something. Ron waved at her and she quickly made her way to him. She sat across him and scanned the whole hall. "Did something happen?" she asked him. He looked at her, shocked. "Haven't you heard? Four outrageous scandals have popped out from nowhere." He told her. Hermione froze.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. Ron shrugged, "Scandal #1- Dean and Seamus had 'passionately' one night in the shadows of the third floor corridor. And it was said, that their scene was 'moving'... Scandal #2- Neville snogging Luna on the fourth floor corridor. And they said, that the journal said that he/she never thought that Neville would have the guts to do something like it.

Dean and Seamus are in the boy's dorm room. They ran there when their scandal broke out. Neville too. Luna is with Ginny, she cried when everyone was talking about it. You know how Luna values her privacy." He said. Hermione gulped. She looked around and saw that Harry wasn't there. "And where is Harry?" she asked. Ron turned to look at her seriously.

"Scandal #3- Draco pushing Harry into an empty classroom up in the fifth floor. It a great shock for everyone! Harry had hid himself in the room too. Along with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. And I heard Malfoy was mortified when Parkinson told him about their scandalous act being passed from one mouth to another. And the most shocking scandal, is: Scandal #4- Theodore Nott shagging Cho Chang at the sixth floor corridor." Ron said.

Hermione wanted to faint. "Who would have ever thought that a snake and a 'claw would shag. Bloody hell! Everyone was in a tornado when they found out. Chang ran back to their common room crying when she heard. Nott tried to walk back to the dungeons as if he wasn't affected. But everyone could see he was just affected as the others were." He ended. Hermione stood up and left the hall.

She didn't hear Ron calling out her name.

Her mind was focused on the events that had occurred.

Because of her journal, four scandalous acts had gone public.

Eight lives have been stirred.

And it was all her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
